With respect to light emitting elements such as LEDs, an increase in temperature lowers the optical output, varies the characteristics thereof and further adversely influences the service life thereof. Therefore, in a light source unit using light emitting elements, for example, LEDs and EL elements as a light source, it is necessary to prevent the temperature of the light emitting elements from rising for the purpose of improving the service life and various characteristics pertaining to efficiency.
Conventionally, as has been described in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-95655, such a type has been proposed in a light source unit, in which a number of through holes are formed in a matrix so as to prevent the temperature from rising through sufficient radiation of heat of respective LEDs by collectively disposing a plurality of LEDs in a matrix.
However, although such a configuration has been shown which radiates the heat of LEDs and prevents the temperature from rising, the heat-radiating structure, appearance and functions thereof are not satisfactory when actually commercializing the mode as a light source unit and a lighting system.
The present invention has been developed in view of the above-described situations, and it is therefore an object of the invention to provide a light source unit and a lighting system capable of improving the heat-radiating effect and being independently composed as a light source unit, by which diversification is enabled by disposing the light source units in a plurality of desired patterns.